Wisdom & Steel
by xmerakix
Summary: From wrath to wisdom, from feather to steel. Hinata and Neji Hyuga shared more than a last name, more than honor or duty. The two Hyuga members had the ability to become more than what fate said about them, overcoming their odds became a skills set that they build together. Follow Neji and Hinata as they undertake the biggest mission yet, changing The Hyuga Clan. [nejihina endgame]
1. Prologue

Hello & Welcome!

Thanks so much for taking the time to read this fic and my little introduction. I just wanted you to keep a few things in mind while reading the chapter: This chapter is a prologue and the format it has will not be followed by other chapter, what I mean is that it won't feel as choppy. The chapter starts with the Forth Ninja War progressing in time 'till the time period where the movie "Naruto: The Last" happens. I know that it may leave you with some questions but I aim to answer as the story goes along.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Also, English is not my first language and I have dyslexia, I worked hard to catch the mistakes but if you find things I hope it doesn't ruin the experience.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Chapter One:**  
 **Prologue**

 **oOo**

* * *

Many of the words that Neji spoke at the time were not being processed by the Hyūga Heiress. She tried to focus, to pay attention, after all … This could be his last words. However, understanding the importance of the moment did not help her concentrate. Her ears were ringing with the sound of her own heartbeat, and she tried to read his lips but the blood that slipped from them was far too distracting. _Don't cry Hinata…_ Her subconscious told her, funny how her subconscious sounded exactly like Neji…

Neji Hyūga could see the shock in his cousins eyes, not that it took a genius to figure that out, but it took a lot of mental power to keep calm and come up with the best words possible knowing they were his last. He had a great sense of reality, and most would chalk him up to be a realist but the Genius was an Idealist at heart. Despite his idealism, he was intelligent enough to know his wounds were mortal ones, so he stopped trying to say words for his cousin to hear; but rather the person who was most important to her. Trying to take care of her 'till the very end … _This is it_ … He thoughts to himself as his vision was becoming darker and darker. His white eyes on Hinata, he was glad that it was her, despite the tears and sad look on her face, that he got to see last.

* * *

The first thing he [Neji] noticed was a bright light, and the second thing was pain. Unbelievable pain that made him scream out, which only made it worse.

"You guys have to do a better job at holding him down!" The pink haired healer barked orders as she did her best in trying to keep her comrade alive. "Shizune, quick get something to sedate him, or else he will just worsen the damage that has already been done" Out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark hair coming closer. Originally, Sakura had thought it was Shizune ready to distribute the sedative, but it had been Hinata and Sakura quickly reacted "Hinata please, I can't work with you around here looking at me like that" She was already feeling the pressure to save him, as he had been labeled already a war hero seeing that his sacrifice was the reason why Naruto could keep going and finish the fourth ninja war.

"I'm here to help" Hinata quickly stated as she moved towards Neji's head, putting herself in his line of vision. Slender hands took a hold of his face "Neji nii-san" she called to him. His eyes latched onto hers, and she knew, she had his attention.

He visibly calm down, but still his body remain rigid and tense form the pain. "Hi-Hinata-sama" He choked out her named as the metallic taste of his own blood became something he was now painfully aware of. He had been mentally prepare to die, and in his final moments of death he felt a freedom unlike any other … Now, however, he felt fear. Neji Hyūga was scared, he did not want to die specially when Hinata called out to him. He was still needed.

"You have to stay still, let them heal you" She pleaded to him, and this ugly selfish feeling crept up. A feeling that had begun to take root the moment he sacrificed himself for her. After all of that, here she was still asking him to do more for her because she didn't want him to die.

As Neji looked up, and Hinata looked down, her hair became a dark curtain that shut out the world and it was only them. Despite the pain, and chaotic nature of the current scene there was only him and her; unknown to him that the sedative was currently being distributed. While the pain went away, the heartache he felt as Hinata's tears rained down on him, was still there "Hinata-sama … Please don't cry" He said before everything went black again.

* * *

"Hinata, go home and sleep, I would have Ko get you if Neji wakes up" Hiashi's suggestion came out more as a command than anything else. His usually obedient daughter did not even look at him as he spoke those words, her eyes glued on a sleeping Neji. "Hinata" The Hyūga Clan head spoke one more time, this time touching her shoulder.

"I'm not leaving him" Spoke Hinata, her voice hoarse as she hadn't used it in more than 24 hours. "He almost died because of me, the least I can do is stay by his side while he heels"

"He would understand if you went home to rest" Hiashi countered.

"Yes … He would" Hinata quietly agreed. But that was exactly why she would not move from his bed side 'till he opened his eyes.

Hiashi let out a frustrating sigh, wanting nothing more than for his daughter to listen to him but that was not happening. In the midst of his frustration towards her, he still managed to feel a certain pride as his daughter remained unwavering. Her quiet determination was one of the qualities that made Hiashi fall for Hinata's mother despite their marriage being arranged. "Very well, but I will have someone come bring you food and I expect you to eat it. Give me at least that compromise"

It was as if she could not escape her own selfishness, her current narrowed view that focused on Neji made her disregard the worries of her father who did love her despite how bad he was at showing it. "I will eat whatever you send, Otōsan" she finally looked at him, and gave her a small kind smile, a smile that she didn't know put him at ease.

The impassive leader let his lips twitch slightly, and if you paid attention and did not blink you would have caught his short lived smile "Send for me when he wakes up" After those words, Hiashi took his leave and left the future of the Hyuga clan in each other's care.

* * *

 _1 week, 7 days, 168 hours, 10080 minutes, 604800 seconds …_

* * *

However you looked at it, it felt like eternity to Hinata Hyūga. Sakura has reassured her that Neji was fine, that he was going to be fine. Recovery would be hard work seeing as he injured his spine, but he was going to wake up when he was ready … That's what scared Hinata. She was not worried about Neji putting in hard work, anyone that knew him also knew that he had no problem putting his blood and sweat into something. Nevertheless, last time he closed his eyes he did so thinking he was dying so Hinata worried he accepted that and this comatose state would be his permanent state.

Once again she found tears filling her eyes, at this point even she worried about reaching dehydration due to crying. Neji was so much more than this, than him in a comatose state. This blatantly insults the way he lived but Hinata had to live with this sad truth: he would have been better off dead than in this sad limbo. No dead, not alive either "Please wake up" Once more, she found herself asking him for something despite him being the weaker one at the moment. Asking him for things so her pain would come to an end, yet his would just begin if he did what she told him to do. Her heart currently shattered, broken because she mourned him and torn because she didn't even know how to feel. She leaned into his bed, letting the sheets lightly muffle her cries. She just wanted her cousin back.

It was so like him, to be responsive to her cries even in a subconscious matter. His hearing, that was the the first of his sense that came back. He heard muffled sobs and that has a domino effect in this other sense as they began to react to that sound. She had cried around his motionless body before, so there was no way to point out what was the reason behind him reacting now. All that mattered was him finally reacting. His vision becoming clearer and clearer as he took in his surroundings. They were back in Konoha, the wooden walls of a incomplete hospital were surrounding them. He saw Hinata's head buried in the sheets of the bed, near his hand. Neji did not yet trust his voice, so he relied on his actions, his shaking hand lifted and reached forwards to land heavily on her head. It was meant to be soothing, but his lack of strength at the moment made the landing if his hand upon her hand a lot rougher than calculated.

Hinata's head lifted up instantly, and in doing so, Neji's hand naturally traveled from it's original place down and along the side of her face. "Neji nii-san?" She couldn't trust her eyes. Had she cried herself to sleep again? Was he a figment of her imagination? Had her grief and guilt finally driven her mad?

"I told you to not cry anymore, Hinata-sama" He struggle to make his words audible enough. It was when his managed to speak that the Heiress began to cry.

Hinata left his side only to get help and so that he could get checked by the doctors. Her lungs now capable of inhaling deeply again once they announced that Neji Hyūga was out of danger. Silence filled the room again once the medics took their leave. Hinata's eyes not looking at Neji. She tried to put sentiments to understandable and complete sentences "I'm sorry, Neji" Started Hinata.

"Hinata-sama" Interrupted Neji, knowing where she intended to go with this and he was not about to let her.

"No, Neji, let me say this" With a shaky voice she insisted, staying silent for a little bit, waiting for a protest that never came. That's when she began to express herself again "I couldn't really hear you, that day… I couldn't really understand what you were telling Naruto-kun. Everytime I closed my eyes to sleep, that moment replayed over and over again and it made me realize something … Naruto-kun was not the only one that held someone's life in his hands" She paused momentarily, giving herself a minute to take a deep breath anticipating her stutter "We are responsible for the people that love us, and I ignored the responsibility I have with you. I was selfish, only thinking of my love for Naruto-kun and not thinking of the one that vowed to protect me. When I realized that, all I thought of was one thing … That I killed you" Her hand moved up to cover her lips as tears following their course down her cheeks and down to her hand that currently covered half her face.

"Hinata-sama, am I dead?" Neji simply asked

"No" she managed to choke out some words as she silently cried.

"Than you did not kill me … We are, were, at war. If anyone's deserves the blame is our enemy, not you" His words meant to be of some comfort and Hinata saw that. But the fact that he was barely alive and still comforting her only fed this feeling of selfishness she had inside. However, she only nodded and tried to ease her cries for him. So he wouldn't have to worry about her anymore.

* * *

 _One Month Since the Incident_

* * *

It was a miracle the way Neji Hyūga had survived. A true testament of the medical skills of Konoha. Once he was awake, Sakura did a couple of more healing sessions while Naruto lend her chakra for maximum healing. There were two major places that he was hit: on his left lung and spine. Thanks to Sakura and Naruto, his lung would be able to recuperate fully as long as he did his breathing exercises. His problematic wound was the one of the spine. Thankfully the wound had been low enough that it only affected his legs, but it would take physical therapy and more healing sessions to get them to how the use to be.

"Come on Neji nii-san, you almost have it" Said Hinata, as she assumed the responsibility of his physical therapy and caretaker. A lot of members of the clan ( mainly, elderly main branch members ) were not too pleased to see her 'lower' herself to branch member duties. Despite them not wanting her to be heiress, they also did not want her to take up such duties … No matter what she did, they were not happy. However, there was a big part of the clan that looked at them and felt nothing but happy. Those members looked upon them as if they were a window of the future of the Clan. Neji and Hinata being two of the most influential people in the clan, and they were the picture of harmony between the main and lower branch. They embodied the hope of a better clan.

Neji struggled with his exercises, he was laying on his back with small weights strapped into his ankles. The exercises was simple enough, he was to bring his knee as close to his chest as possible. He was to do this five times on each leg, switching back and forth. This was the last of his exercises, the feeling of exhaustion settled in his muscles and aching bones. His brow, along with his neck, were lightly coated with sweat as a grunt escaped his lips. He was pushing through the pain. Never did he complain; never did he give up. He did what he had to do no matter the level of difficulty. Once done, he was left panting on the floor; and Hinata rejoicing furiously over what he believes was a minuscule victory "I don't understand why you are so happy, a two year old could do this. In fact, I am pretty sure they bring their feet all the way to their mouth"

"It's progress, you are did it faster than last week" She explained "This is very good" She reached for the towel to wipe the sweat of his brow. His hand caught her wrist, preventing her from doing as she intended, before nearing his face. Yes, Neji had been cooperative nine times out of ten. He had done things without complaining and had recognized the times he could not do something by himself. But there were moments when it was just too much for him and she saw that.

He was proud, he went from being the genius, the most skillful of his clan to this … Hardly an easy transition to endure. He was meant to take care of her, not the other way around. Even though he found himself in this position due to fulfilling that duty, it did not make anything easier. So Neji tried to do the things he could do, like: wiping the sweat of his brow. There was a slight tension in the room as he held on to her wrist, palpable tension. Thankfully they both knew that it was not directed towards her. He let go, took the towel, and she occupied herself with something else "Hinata, we could assign someone else to this. You should be out there, going on mission, being a Kunoichi"

"All the nations are at peace right now, missions are pretty limited and they are all within the village. Believe me I am not missed, but I promise that if they request me specially for a mission I will go" She tried to ease his mind, and internally hoped that they never ask for her, so she could focus on him.

* * *

 _One Year since the Incident_

* * *

Hinata sat on the wooden floor, serving tea, as she watched Hanabi and Neji spar. As predicted, Neji was healing nicely and he surpassed the expectation of Tsunade and Sakura with his progress. He no longer needed crutches or a cane to walk, but his speed was still not what it use to be. The times he has overworked his legs, they became stiff and needed a day of bedrest. "Okay, let's take a break" Hinata called out to them, knowing that they would keep going if someone didn't stop them.

Instantly both Hanabi and Neji lost their fighting stance and headed towards Hinata. "Hinata nee-chan, why don't you join us?" Hanabi asked as she, very ungracefully, took a seat next to her sister.

"Because this is yours and Neji's training session" Hinata simply replied.

The contrast between the Hyūga sisters was not a small one, noted Neji. Here was Hinata, sitting properly, and every move that was created by her body exude nothing but grace. If Neji could get still frames from her day to day; he had no doubt that every frame would be filled with the lady likeness and poise she was aight since birth. Hanabi on the other hand, looked a little more careless, not for lack of control. She simply did not find the important of being proper 24/7. Yet, if he had still frames of her during one of her battles, he was sure he would find perfect, proper form. "You could have joined"

"I know… I was okay with just watching for now" Replied Hinata as she reached for the sweets on the plate. They were mainly for her. Hinata was the only one with a sweet tooth out of the three.

"Nee-chan … All those sweets and no practice will make you increase in wideness" Taunted Hanabi playfully. It was the big sister's job to taunt the younger one, but since Hinata did not assume that role Hanabi happily took it.

"Ha-Hanabi!" Exclaimed Hinata, alarmed by her sister's bluntness. Face displaying that popular shade of red her skin wore from time to time.

"Just saying, you are build differently" Hanabi poked on as she made crude gestures about her sister's breast.

"Hanabi-sama, behave as your position in this clan demands it" Scold Neji, knowing his words would make the younger Hyūga stop, and they did. It just didn't erase the smirk on her face.

"How do your legs feel, Neji nii-san?" Asked Hinata, dying to change the subject to something more important.

"Better, which is good but I would prefer the progress to be a lot better" He spoke in a monotone, void of any feelings which told Hinata that he was disappointed and was trying to hide it.

"Any progress is good progress" She knew her words were obvious, but she felt the need to stay them.

"Hey, Nee-chan, why don't you ask me about my progress?" Hanabi teased. The always so observant little sister picked up on the mood the conversation had taken. A joke seemed to be like just the thing the situation called for right now. Her questioned gained a giggle from Hinata and a chuckle from Neji.

There they were … The future of the Hyūga clan, getting along harmoniously over tea.

* * *

 _Two Years Since the Incident_

* * *

"Neji Hyūga, I am happy to say that you are officially completely healed" Tsunade delivered the happy news from the office at the Konoha Hospital. "If I were to do a physical on you, I never would've guessed anything happened unless I looked at your file. I will send word to the Hokage that you are finally cleared"

It had been a long road, but finally Neji was officially back. While he didn't make a habit of broadcasting his emotions, he couldn't help but let it show a little. Neji Hyūga was happy "Thank you, Tsunade-same" He said before leaving her office. Hinata sitting, and waiting outside for him.

"So?... What did she say?" Hinata eagerly asked, standing up and moving closer to him.

"I am back to normal, my body has finally fully healed" The happy news made the timid Hyūga tear up which in turn made him give her a small smile "Silly … This is happy news" His hand patting the top of her head.

"I am happy Nii-san, I'm very happy" She dried her tears and smiled up at him and with that, they headed towards the Hyūga compound

* * *

 _Three Years since the Incident_

* * *

Hinata, Hanabi and Neji found themselves in the Hyūga gardens in the middle of the night with a bottle of sake. Each of them having something to celebrate.

"So how does it feel Neji? To be an ANBU Captain?" Hanabi asked, with a certain longing but not jealousy.

"It was always the position I wanted" Admitted that male Hyūga.

"You're so lucky … Both of you" Said Hanabi "Father let me take the jounin exam because he wanted me to have that title but he has no intentions on letting me go on A and S rank missions because I am too important for the clan" Hanabi, along with Hinata, were both celebrating becoming Jounin. The sisters were happy to have gotten those titles together.

"Hanabi, being clan head, it's so important. It is an honor. Something he believes you deserve to have" Hinata tried to comfort her sister with her words.

"Well, I don't want it Nee-chan, I hate all those diplomatic meetings. I want to do things for my village not the clan. Besides, you are a lot better at it than I am. You always know what to say, how to make people feel comfortable … I don't want to pretend to like someone because it's for the good of the clan" Hanabi drank her sake a little too fast, and was reaching for more, but Neji intercepted.

"Hanabi, what are you saying?" Asked Hinata.

"I'm saying… Help me convinced the old man to put back as Heiress, I don't want it. I want to be an ANBU captain like Neji one day. He made up his mind about you a long time ago, but you are different now, we are both Jounin's now. We can show him that you and I are at the same level. Besides, you never wanted to be an ANBU, this way everyone wins" Hanabi's words came to a shock to both Neji and Hinata.

Hinata looked at Neji, as if trying to find some answers in his eyes. What was the proper way of responding? Has anyone ever rejected the position of clan head? She opened her mouth to speak but her unspoken words were cut off by the ones that Neji's spoke.

"Clan head … That was always Hinata-sama's birthright. We could make a strong case to give your father and the elders if it was something you both wanted" His eyes didn't look away from Hinata's because he knew it was something Hanabi wanted. But did Hinata?

"Yes! What do you say Nee-chan?" Hanabi's enthusiasm showed, as she was now seeing the light at the end of the tunnel for her future.

"I-I…." She had stopped visualizing herself as clan head a long time ago. She loved her family, her clan, there was nothing but honor attached to the position but she renounced that dream a long time ago. "You really think it's possible?" The tone of her voice gave her heart's desires away,. There was a part of her that still wanted it and the fact that she could help her sister achieve what she wanted aswell only made up her mind even more

"I do, Hinata-Sama" Neji spoke confidently.

Her body reacted to her thoughts before she gave them voice, as she nodded yes "Then I want this too, I want to be the head of the Hyūga Clan"

"Then we have some preparing to do" Neji's mind already strategizing, creating a mental picture of all the elders and who it was that they would have to really sell this idea to.

"Now we can really celebrate!" Cheered Hanabi, which made both both Neji and Hinata shush her "You guys are seriously too young to be so old" Her complains made the two oldest laugh.

Later that night, Neji and Hinata found themselves heading towards Hanabi's room quietly. Neji carried Hanabi, and Hinata the glasses and bottle of Sake. "I really hope this does not become a habit for her" Hinata expressed concern as they entered Hanabi's room.

"I think she has more sense than that" Replied Neji as he placed the youngest Hyūga on the bed. "I'll wait outside" He let her know, knowing that Hinata would changed Hanabi into something more comfortable. He closed the door behind him and did as he said he would, wait outside quietly. Not much time passed before Hinata came out. "Hinata-sama, I can leave those in the kitchen and you can go to your room"

"Don't be silly, I can drop these off myself" Said Hinata as she began to head to the kitchen "You can go to bed"

But Neji didn't, he followed her silently. As she disposed of the bottle he finally spoke again "It's not going to be easy, Hinata-sama, convincing the elders seeing as they made up their minds a long time ago. They will put you under a microscope, and they will pick at every flaw … Not to say that Hanabi is perfect and you aren't, but they will use your shortcomings against you, as if you are not capable of learning from them. Are you ready for that Hinata-sama?" He didn't doubt that Hinata was perfectly capable of being Clan Head. Limitations were things that people placed on other and themselves … There aren't truly there.

"Do you think I can do it, Nii-san?" There was hurt in her voice, he was suppose to see her the way no one else in the clan did.

"That's not what I said" Neji quickly disclaimed.

Hinata remain silent for almost a whole minute before she spoke again "I never liked confrontation … But I guess it can't be avoided. I want to change this clan Neji nii-san, whatever means necessary" She may lack a lot of things, in the eyes of other and even in hers, but she had determination and a vision for this coven. But she's never been brave enough to act on it, never thought she would ever get a chance to see it realized.

"Then you are ready" He was quite content with her reply, and it was moments like this that made it so apparent that she was Clan Head material "Let's go to sleep"

* * *

 **oOo**

 **End of Chapter One**

 **oOo**

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy it and stay tuned for next chapter (will be trying to post weekly)

Remember that the next chapters won't look like this, this is just the set up for the story.

I welcome the reviews, they fuel me really.


	2. Her Promise, His Assurance

I do not own Naruto

* * *

oOo

 **Chapter Two:**

Her Promise, His Assurance

oOo

* * *

The air in Konoha was crisp, chilled, letting the the villagers know that winter was coming. A day like this, many years ago, was the day the Hyūga matriarch died. Hinata was very vigilant about her routine for today, she tried to honor her mother in everything she did. She woke up early, when the sun had yet to make an entrance into their sky. The lighting still had a light blue hue to it, as she exited her room and walked through the open hallways of the Hyūga estate, welcoming the fresh air and chilled atmosphere. When she finally arrived to the main kitchen, she quickly put an apron on and got to work. Her mother loved to indulge in cinnamon rolls, in fact, Hinata considered her love for them to be hereditary. The sweet sound of her humming filled the kitchen, and if you were silent enough, one could hear it from the hall. That was the case for Neji, who was just returning from an early jog; something he liked to do when his mind was simply too active to stay asleep. It didn't surprise him, seeing the decision that was made the night before between him and his cousins. Surprisingly, this was the only time that his mind had be able to calm from the thoughts on what would be the best course of action moving forward. His mind shut off that part and focused on the present. His weight rested on his shoulder that pressed against the wall, near the entrance of the kitchen where Hinata cooked. He smiled to himself, only Hinata would wear grief and mourning so well; only she had the power of making that look pleasant. Like him, Hinata had been very young when she lost her mother but Neji couldn't help and retrieve from the world on the anniversary of his father's death. So there was a part of him that envied, not in a malicious way, that Hinata could go through this day so graciously; specially since he knew how it affected her. Neji decided he had been hovering around too long without saying anything so he moved from the wall and entered the kitchen.

"Ohayou, Hinata-sama" He greeted her _good morning_ , as he walked in.

"Ohayou Gosaimazu" Her head turned so her pale eyes could look over her shoulders at him. She gifted him a small smile but what Neji could see was the hint of sadness in her eyes. However he said nothing. He only went over to the oven, to pre-heat it so it was ready for her when she wanted to use it. After many years, he was quite familiar with her routine "You just came from a run?" She asked, while keeping her eyes on her work.

"Hai" He replied as he served himself some water.

"You only do that when something is wrong" She stated, and not asked. Her hands stopped kneading the flour and fully turned to him "What's wrong?"

"I only do that when I am anxious, not when there is something wrong" He corrected her, not harshly, but it was mainly stop her mind before it spiraled. "We can save the conversation for tomorrow" Not sure Hinata would want to have the conversation now.

"Neji, Hinata" Hiashi addressed them as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ohayou, Otōsan" Hinata's voice as soft as ever "Would you like some tea?"

"Hiashi-sama" Neji greeted with a slight bow.

"No Hinata, it's-" His eyes fell onto the countertop next to Hinata, he was quickly able to figure out what she was doing. His hand came to his face, was he getting old? Was his mind slipping on things like this already? "Aisuru tsuma" His voice low, as he whispered _beloved wife._ "I can't believe I forgot" It was a rare sight, but here stood Hiashi feeling nothing but guilt.

"Otōsan … You are clan leader, she would have understood" Hinata reassured him.

In that moment, Hiashi felt a certain ache in his heart as Hinata resembled her mother in looks and in character. The fallen Hyūga Matriarch had a prudent and understanding personality; Hiashi never had to do much explaining when it came to matters of the clan. Even when he would go a full 24 hours without talking to her, only giving her simple glances, the woman always greeted him with kindness. That was how his daughter was … "Yes, she would have" _but she deserves that I at least remember this day_ , those were the thoughts that he did not give words to. Once his wife parted to a place he could not follow that's when he realized how much he had taken her for granted. "When do you think those will be ready, Hinata?" He asked about the cinnamon rolls. He never had a sweet tooth and preferred that savory over the sweet stuff; but it was simply right to start off the day like this.

"I'm about to put them in the oven, so you won't have to wait much longer" while her smile was as kind as ever, there was something distant about her, and Neji caught on.

His observant eyes watched her intensely, studying her every move. Hinata was a constant, in a world were fate and destiny were fickle things he appreciated that she remained the same. How many times the world seem to crash down on them but she stood the same girl as always, just now a woman. A woman who fought the harsh tides of life to stay the same as she has always been. Despite her grieving, here she was demonstrating kindness and honoring those that love her (and those she loves). Such an anchor, such a pillar… And people completely looks over that.

"Hinata-sama , have you picked out the flowers yet?" Neji spoke up finally. She answered shaking her head _no_ as she put the rolls on the oven "allow me to do so"

"Ano nii-san, I want to do it but I welcome the company"

"I'll put on some chamomile tea" spoke Hiashi, his wife always smelled like chamomile and honey; her drink of choice "and wake Hanabi"

"Good luck" was the only thing she could say. Hinata knew the task that it was waking up Hanabi in the morning. She was grumpier than a bear who just woke from hibernation. The Hyūga patriarch and his daughter parter ways, Neji following closely behind Hinata. There was always this comfortable silence between them. Not much needed to be said for the two to understand each other and that was a luxury they didn't have with other people. It was a privilege to be completely understood the way these two understood each other and they knew that. Upon arriving at the garden gates, Hinata went into a little shed where the tools were kept. She took a basking and placed gardening gloves and scissors for her use. Before she could even take the basket Neji had it and she knew better than to argue. "It's a nice day, isn't it Nii-san" Hinata commented happily as she looked up at the sky.

"Maybe a gift from her" theorized Neji.

"She wouldn't have wanted any of us to cry for her being gone, not even the sky" there was a slight shakiness in her voice that Neji quickly notice "Forgive me, Okasa. I never did learn to get a hold of it" the sound her mouth made first started as a chuckle, but it ended with a sob. Neji was quick to put the things down and try to offer her comfort. His hand came to her shoulder as he stood in front of her; trying to tell her without words _I am here for you_. However Hinata had other plans, she took steps toward him till her face met his chest. It was there she decided comfort resided.

Neji was dumbfounded. He looks down at his sweet cousin who clung to his shirt as if he was the answer to all the current pain. She had set the expectation, now he felt responsible to deliver. His arms, hesitantly, wrapped themselves around her shoulders. Having her against his chest made him nervous as for physical contact such as these were not put into practice with frequently in their clan. However, Hinata has always been an anomaly of sort when it came to that "Hinata-sama… I believe your mother wouldn't mind a tear or two. She most likely misses you too"

Hinata stayed there in his arms for a couple more minutes. Her sobs subsided, and only sound she made now were those tiny sniffling noises which Neji found endearing. "Gomen'nasai Neji nii-san" Hinata apologized as soon as she pulled herself away from him. Her perfect ivory skin now held a tone of pink around her cheeks, nose and eyes due to her tears. Her lips formed a grateful smile and her hands dried her tears.

"Hinata-sama, you don't have to put a smile on for me"

"I smiled because I wanted to, because I'm grateful. Thank you for being here for me" She further explained herself in hopes he understood where she came from.

"It's my duty, Hinata-sama" Despite the level of detachment that seem to come with that statement, there was more behind it. However, it was the only way he could truly express himself at the moment in a simplistic manner.

Hinata simply nodded at his statement, there was nothing much else to say. She began to lead the ways through the garden 'till she arrived to the white japanese camellia, her mother's favorite. Hinata spend the time, nurturing them, all year round so when this day came she would cut them all off and give them to her mother. It was a way to stay close to her, Hinata felt like there was a relationship there because of this. She didn't just remember her mother once a year, didn't just give her time once a year … It was an ongoing thing.

Neji followed Hinata's lead, despite spending so much time here in the garden with her, he didn't really knew his way around. He never really bothered to learn. As Hinata kneeled down, he followed suit, doing the same and handing her the gardening scissors so they could obtain the flowers.

"Would it be wrong of me to assume you wanted to talk about the possibility of me as Heir of the Clan?" Hinata inquired of him, her pale eyes focusing on what she was doing.

"No, you would be correct … I kept trying to think of ways that would be best to approach this situation and I realized I couldn't do that because I didn't have all the information. Hinata-sama… When you said you wanted to change the clan, what did you mean?"

At his question she stopped momentarily, the silence saturated as she held it for so long before finally speaking again "I want to set you free, Neji nii-san" In the face of all the seriousness that came with that statement, Hinata spoke those words lightly and ordinarily. She heard the small choking noise came from within Neji, but missed the way his eyes soften after the shock settled in. She continued to work on the flowers as she cut one and placed it in the basket, forcing her to turn and look at Neji. She did so with a small smile, the only honest one today "I want to set the lower branch free … It's a different time, I think that's enough with building something that oppresses others. Your life should not be bound to mine, you shouldn't have to die for me like you almost did. Everyone member of this clan should be able to live their life as they see fit, die as they choose to die-"

"I _chose_ to shield you that day at war" Neji argued knowing that the event had a lot to do with her current mentality.

"Only because you were conditioned to thinking that it is the kind of thing you should be doing for me" She refuted his statement with a logic that made Neji proud, even being at the other end of it "A minute ago you told me it was your duty to be here for me, I just want you to have a chance to be there for you"

"You have no idea how selfish I am" Hinata's body went rigid and Neji tried to figure out if it was due to his jarring tone or his harsh words. _She has no idea,_ contemplated Neji to himself as once again the only thing being shared between them was silence.

A sigh left her lips, as gaze was casted down and a small smile forged "Maybe not, but I still believe what I believe" She was then able to continue the task without further interruptions

Hiashi and Hanabi were seated at the table when Neji and Hinata arrived back in the kitchen. The Hyuga patriarch noted a difference in air between them, it seemed like tension but not the negative kind. They felt off sync, but Hiashi blamed it on being a hard day for Hinata, quickly brushing the whole deal off.

"Nee-chan, if you don't feed me the rolls anytime soon I will die of starvation" Hanabi exaggerated comically

"Soon" Hinata answered "We'll get to eat it soon"

* * *

Hiashi, his two daughters, and his nephew Neji stood in front of his late wife's grave.

"I don't remember what she looked like" Hanabi stated sadly "I mean, I know what she looked like but … I don't remember what she sounds like or how she moved"

"The same as Hinata" Hiashi answered his youngest, with eyes fixed on the gravestone "Hinata is exactly like her. Even that rare blue hue tone in her hair, hardly seen now in the Hyūga … Sadly you inherit your looks from me" He smiled down to his daughter "That's why sometimes you look more like Neji's sister than Hinata's"

"Maybe Neji and I could go around town fooling people of that" Hanabi's grin growing mischievously.

"I would never encourage such thing" Neji shooting down her plans quickly leaving a pouting Hanabi.

Hinata was not taking part on the conversation, but she enjoyed the lightness they brought to the moment. She knelt down, placing the flowers in the most aesthetically pleasing way and began to sing a little lullaby her mother use to sing to her girls when they were going to sleep. The wind seemed to quiet down enough for Davina's soft voice to carry to the ears of those that were with her.

The melody quickly triggering something within Hanabi, while she doesn't remember much, she remembered that. Her eyes welled up and she looked down to hide her tears. Hiashi placed a hand on Hanabi's shoulder and rubbed it soothingly.

Hinata was found later that day preparing the garden to grow the flowers again, and Neji was a couple of feet away watching

* * *

"Hinata's are you-?" Neji was unable to properly ask the question as the answer was given to him by the scene.

On the floor sat Hinata, with hers and his battle weapons laid out neatly. She was cleaning them and sharpening them "Doing things with my hands helps me think" She explained to him, though she really didn't have to do so.

"I see" Was all he said before finding a spot for himself on the ground close to her "What has you thinking so much?" He asked, he could take a guess but he wasn't about to assume.

Hinata's byakugan was activated quietly so she could see if they were in the clear. As soon as that was confirmed, she deactivated it and shared her thoughts with him "I was just thinking about our last conversation, you asked me how I wanted to change the clan" She waited for his nod, a conformation that he recalls the conversation "I want to restructure the Clan, I don't want to have The Main and Lower branches anymore … I was thinking we should still have two branches with different functions; but not one lower and one greater. I was thinking about having a diplomatic branch and a warrior branch. Each with their own function, that way people find themselves in a branch they are best suited in and not born into. I was even thinking how great if we had a medic branch, with the Byakugan I feel that we could offer a lot to the medical field"

Neji was nothing short of impressed with Hinata and her vision. Even before she had spoken to him that day, he did imagine she'd want to get rid of the whole deal with the _lower_ branch. However, he underestimated how thoughtful she had been in putting this together. He didn't know there was something she want to put in place, a new system she wanted to implement. A proud smile was conjured "You really are the true Heiress of the Clan, Hinata-sama" How greatly did they underestimate her "but just because it's a sane idea, a great idea even, does not mean it's going to be easy"

"I know, that's why it's just been an idea in my head" Her voice indicated how disheartened she was feeling.

"It's not impossible, especially because I believe we could have the current head back us up with this change" His words surprising the young heiress "Hiashi and I speak often, mainly about the clan and I do believe this vision of yours is something he could get behind"

"I wish I knew him as you know him" There was a sense of nostalgia in her voice. She mourned the times when they were good, which was too long ago. It was before she had disappointed him with training, a time when she was just his little girl.

"You can, I know he wants to know you too but he doesn't know how. Hinata-sama you may be timid, but Hiashi-sama has difficult time getting to know anyone that doesn't initiate things because he is not one to be the catalyst of such things" He wasn't so much trying to defend him, but he knew that ultimately, their relationship had to be good for this to work and he knew Hiashi was not about to reject his sweet eldest daughter. One could say he got a little softer, in that area, with age.

"Then I will make the effort then" The girl made up her mind, besides she really did want her father's love and approval.

"There is something else I must talk to you about, why I was seeking you out" One could see how uncomfortable Neji suddenly seem to get "I told you, I speak to Hiashi-sama often about clan matters and today you came into the conversation … It seems that suitors have begun to come forward and express their interest in marrying you"

"What?"

"It is sudden, I know, but with the right suitor we could accomplish what we want" His speech was pragmatic and detached.

"Stop talking like that" Hinata left the spot which she once sat on and began to pace in the room.

"Hinata-sama" He started after her "It's not a bad idea"

"I should be able to marry, for love, like a normal person" Like she always wanted.

"You are not asking to be normal, you are asking to be the heiress of the most powerful and influential clan of Konoha … Love and Marriage are sometimes not a compatible thing for people in your position" His stance, and body language still rigid. Neji felt nothing short of uncomfortable for many reasons: One, because he was betraying Hiashi's trust but telling Hinata this. Secondly, and more importantly, his job was to protect Hinata and no matter which way he was looking at it he was letting her down. If he didn't advise her to go along with an arranged marriage then her dream would be her jeopardy, if he did than her heart would be in jeopardy.

"I just wanted … I wanted have real love, I wanted to be loved by my husband and me love my husband; whoever that was going to turn out to be" Her voice was defeated.

"Love grows, Hinata-Sama, look at me as a living example of that" He held nothing but hate towards the main branch of the family. With the right nurturing, it all began to turn into respect, and then love … However, that love exclusive.

"I wish it was you" Hinata voiced her thoughts "If it had to be anyone in the Hyuga clan I would have picked you … Is that an impossible thing?"

He was beyond startled by her words "W-what?!" Never had Neji stuttered before.

"But I could never ask that if you, I'm trying to set you free not tie you down" She couldn't keep being selfish this way, forcing him to change his life for hers to be as she wanted.

"I… wouldn't be opposed to the idea but I don't think it would work. The arrangements your father was contemplating were from the main branch, they were family of council members. They had pull and that's what you need, I can't give you that" He wished he could, because the idea of entrusting her to someone else didn't sit too well with him. "If you and I were to do this, if you and I got married, it would be quite the uphill battle. But as we stand, I am considered the next leader of the branch and you are the rightful heiress; the union of the branches with the new restructure its poetic enough to have people sway towards such change. However, this could be pretty outrageous to them, too much change at once" No matter how he put it, there was no perfect answer, and Neji absolutely hated that.

"If I marry someone else they could end up not backing us up. We would have to let someone in and tell them our plans. The main branch finds out about this and they would activate your seal … they would hurt you, not me" Hinata shook her head simply thinking about it "we can't risk that, I can't risk you"

"Hinata-sama, I am the protector here. I am to risk for you-"

"I-I'm a main branch m-member and I s-say we c-can't take that -ri-risk, Neji nii-san" She tried to sound demanding, commanding, but it was just too out of character for her. Her voice shook and stumbled and her cheeks glowed red. Neji found it nothing short of endearing.

A short huff of air left his nose, the beginnings of a laugh that he cut short. His hand came to her shoulder "You are going to have to get in the habit of not calling me nii-san, Hiashi could never get behind something so unorthodox if he didn't think it would bring you happiness and love"

"But I will have that, I won't have to convince him. There is love and happiness between us already" her gentle voice argue

"Not the kind you expect between a husband and a wife"

"It's more than my father had planned for me to have" Hinata couldn't help but point out the sad reality "But I … I don't think this is right, I have stolen so much from you already. I can't take the chance of you having a normal marriage too" The outside never go to see this part. Everyone could perceive and they were close, but no one could really understand how close they were because that was only shown behind closed doors. Hinata always found it easy to express herself around him, voicing her thoughts and opinions with ease.

"My view on marriage are very much like your fathers, I figured I would end up marrying a nice girl out of duty. One I would have to get to know. That I would feel that commitment and companionship but nothing more … You are not getting in the way of anything" Neji desperately searched for her glance, but her eyes drifted down in shame, he could see there was still lingering guilt for everything that had happened since the war. "Hinata-sama" His hand moved under her chin and force her to look at him "Are you the only one allowed to make sacrifices for a bigger cause? Besides, this is no sacrifice at all, not for me. Believe me when I speak the truth" There were more things import at that their own personal goals; this is for the greater good of the clan. However, there was a part of him that was happier than he let on. He would make sure that she too was happy.

Her delicate features displayed the anxiety she felt over all of this … Tears welled up in her eyes and already she mentally kicked herself for letting it get that way "I don't want to be the reason why you never find happiness, I've taken away so much-"

"I won't allow you another ridiculous thought" He spoke firmly, he really wouldn't allow it. With boldness, he pulled her in and embrace her, pressing her against his chest hoping this would somehow calm her ludicrous thoughts; giving her comfort that she showed him she sought out on the anniversary of her mother's death "You mustn't still blame yourself for what happened during the war" His assumption of the root of it all was confirmed by the way she held her breath when he said this. "I've never once regretted the choice I made, specially now. Now that I am okay, and so are you, and so is Naruto … We won, and we are alive. It's time you let the guilt" As always, he was the voice of reason "Hinata-sama, what about Naruto?"

Hinata pulled away so she could look at him and answer his question "What about, Naruto-kun? … I told him I loved him a long time ago, if he had intention of returning those feelings he would have. Besides, I've always been okay with admiring him from afar, maybe that was all that it was ever supposed to be"

Neji had a lot of respect for Naruto, so much that he himself had his form of admiration towards him but … He really was an idiot for not noticing the things that were in front of him "And you are okay with that?"

"I've been okay with it for a long time" She assured him with ease.

"Well then Hinata-sama, only if you are sure"

"I believe that's my line, Neji nii-... I mean, Neji" her cheeks once again red as she caught on to her mistake, and because of how strange his name seem to sound now "Does this… does this mean we are betrothed"

"I guess secretly we are" There was this smile the grew on her face as he confirmed what she just said, a smile that tugged at his heart. A smile that let him know that she was more than content with that was happening and that drew a very slight blush from him "let us finish what I interrupted here" Neji tried to hide the bashfulness that wanted to sneak out of him.

Hinata sat back down at the spot she had left, and picked up right where she left off. Through the whole thing there was nothing said, they both did their part and said nothing else because there was no need to say anything else. There was no need to fill the air with nonsense where both were talking but neither were saying anything… Hinata only spoke again once they were done, once she felt like she had something to say "I promise to be a good wife, Neji. I promise to be good"

Neji stopped gathering his weapons and reached to touch the flawless, soft, ivory skin on her cheek because of her promise, he wanted to assure her of his part too "And I will make you happy, Hinata-sama" Their eyes never left each other. Both left that room content, and in high spirits seeing their wanted future becoming a reality one step at a time.

* * *

oOo

 **End of Chapter Two**

oOo

* * *

I really like writing this chapter, I do worry that is coming off like it's moving too fast, let me know if it is.

I didn't want to give Hinata's mom a name because ... I don't know, it just didn't feel write so I hope that didn't bother anyone.

Let me know your feelings and thoughts on this chapter in a review, I would appreciate it.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tune for more!


End file.
